


this is how I destroyed you

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: The Defenders were efficient and streamlined when Frank turned up on their turf and he knows Jones or Knight would have killed him on sight if Red hadn't stepped in.Karen Page may be dust, but her belief in Frank earned him a spot at the Devil's side.He's still not sure what earned him the spot in the Devil's bed but he's not going to waste the one good thing to happen to him since the end of the world.*Now with bonus epilogue.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> End of the world. Yolo.

_This is how I destroyed you. And this, is how_  
_I kept you alive._

 

 

"Save the ammo, he says. Don't waste bullets, he says," Frank grumbles, following his partner through the scope. "You put a sniper on your squad but tell him not to shoot things, like that makes total sense."

"The only reason you're on this op is because nobody else can see him in the dark," the operator in his ear responds. "And you know he can hear you even if he's not on the comm."

Frank mutters a curse because, yes, he does know that. He catches the shimmer of his sign and zeroes in on the Devil in black pajamas down below and translates the gestured code. "Gotcha, Red. Three bogies, no alien tech. One hostage. Hold on backup."

"Backup holding," Rand responds instead of the operator but Frank's relieved that the kid's on the ground. He can hold his own with Red and won't hesitate to disobey an order to cover his back. Self-sacrificing assholes are okay if they're on the same page.

"You can't have a ten count, you can have a three," Frank says when he catches the next message.

"Copy on three count," Rand echoes and he smiles at Murdock's annoyed expression through the scope as he accepts it and dips into the door.

"Mark," Frank says to start the clocks.

He doesn't like letting Red out of his sight but since the end of the world, he's learned to make exceptions. Being with Matt is a whole exception in itself but they're making it work.

"One minute gone," the operator announces. Frank ticks Danny moving into position.

It's been a year since half the population blinked out of existence and four months since the lizard-skinned aliens invaded but the Devil had a team together before shit hit the second fan.

Frank's still breathing so he was already doing better than most but finding Red and his band of merry assholes has given him purpose again.

"Two."

There's a blip of static and Matt's hoarse voice breaks through. "Aliens are down. Danny - "

The kid's already on the move, darting into the building before Matt finishes his request. "Where does he need me, Rand?"

"Extraction, it's - messy in here. Stat on the van," Danny says.

He scans the streets but the curfew's intact and the only movement he sees is the van rolling silently out of an alley.

"I'm coming to you," Frank says, switching on the safety and heading for the rope to rappel to sidewalk level.  


* * *

 

"I put him on blackout," Danny says without meeting Frank's eyes. They both track Matt's circuit of the intake room. "I didn't tell Claire why, but he's due some rest if you can work on that."

Frank grunts his understanding and waits for the rest of his point.

"There were a lot of dead bodies in there. Pieces. Didn't think the aliens would be vegetarians but it was a little much for me to see, so who knows what he smelled," Danny says finally. "He asked about Mahoney and that guy's been dead for months."

"I'll make sure he's steady," Frank says. The detective had been dead before Frank found them so it's definitely a warning sign if Matt's zone-out went that far back.

Danny nods and makes eye contact. "We need him. You're the only person that can get him out of his head when he's like this."

"Like what?" Matt asks, appearing at their side. Frank nudges his elbow into his lax fingers and relaxes when Matt squeezes lightly.

"You've got a ten o'clock shadow at this point, Matt, and you're flashing your love bites like you're on the JV squad," Danny says with blatant honesty that he hopes Red will accept if he didn't eavesdrop the rest. "If Claire sees you looking like this she'll have you on medical blackout so take what you can get, okay?"

Matt opens his mouth but reconsiders with a nod. "Thanks. Can you get - "

"Castle's off the schedule for six hours as your assist. I'll tag him if anything comes up," Danny adds. "Go, they left hot meals in your suite so you can dodge the cafeteria."

Matt pauses and embraces Danny. They mumble something to each other that he can't make out but both men seem more settled when they separate.

Frank loops an arm around his waist and ignores the 'aw' looks from the scattered staff as he leads Matt to their rooms.

Danny might act like a homeless street rat at times, but the kid's assets were saving a shit-ton of people. His buildings had been turned into high-rise bunkers and low-rise Faraday cages in the aftermath and had been lifeboats to the sections of the city not under alien or martial law.

The Defenders were efficient and streamlined when Frank turned up on their turf and he knows Jones or Knight would have killed him on sight if Red hadn't stepped in.

Karen Page may be dust, but her belief in Frank earned him a spot at the Devil's side.

He's still not sure what earned him the spot in the Devil's bed but he's not going to waste the one good thing to happen to him since the end of the world.

"Frank," Matt whispers when they're inside the apartment and the familiar spice of chili drifts from the kitchen. He ignores the words and the smell and takes the moment of privacy for a kiss. Proof of life.

"Why do you taste like blood?" He pulls back and grips his chin and scans his face for damage. Punk takes masochism to a level that Frank wishes he didn't relate to.

"Off my game tonight, one of the lizards got a lucky shot," Matt admits wearily, his eyes tracking invisible fire from Frank's jostling until he leans forward and catches his mouth again. "I need - "

"Shh," Frank kisses him quiet and slips his fingers under his belt to settle into the dips of his hips and guide him toward the bathroom. Matt's steps are heavy with exhaustion and Frank doesn't trust him to stay upright on his own when he's this tired. "What did you say to the Pretty Boy?"

He switches on the faucet in the oversized tub that Claire and Danny lie about not being standard in all the residential bathrooms in the building and waits for the steam to fill the room as Matt fumbles with his gloves. "Told him I'd drink some of his magic tea if I couldn't sleep," Matt answers belatedly. "He's worried about me."

"You know why?" Frank asks, helpfully sliding the belt from his jeans and steadying him as he pulls off his shirt. No fresh bruises on his storied skin, at least. Matt tilts his body forward, smiling into his shoulder as he steps out of the last of his clothes and untucks Frank's shirt.

"Can't sleep, can't stop listening," Matt mumbles into his shoulder and Frank's heart stutters. "Don't freak out."

"'Course not, Red," Frank lies like those words don't mean that Matt's headed toward a crash.

Matt's sensory overload hadn't been a problem during normal pre-apocalypse life as far as Frank knew but the sudden absense of half the world's pulse shattered something that couldn't heal overnight. Then the aliens came with soundless - but viscerally noticeable to Matt - weapons and tech and all bets were off for his baseline mentality.

The nurse and the Karate Kid were doing their best but Frank hopes he's been doing better since he took over keeping Red healthy and sane.

"What did Danny see in there tonight?" Matt asks suddenly.

Frank's not touching that topic and turns off the water now that it's hot enough to clean but cool enough to sink into. "I don't know. Do you need to know?"

"I need - I need you to make it quiet."

He can do that.

 

* * *

 

"Just me, Red," he hums against his spine, the water cool against their overheated skin now that they were sated and clean in their pool pretending to be a tub.

Matt's fingers curl around his wrists, bringing them to his mouth. "I know you." He kisses each knuckle individually.

"Hope so," he chuckles.

"You're my anchor. My North. I'm adrift when you're out of reach," Matt says.

Huh. "What's all this talk, Red?"

"If this is my psychotic break, I want to make sure I say it when you believe me," he smiles, leaning forward and shifting carefully to minimize splash. "You believe me?"

"You'd know if I didn't," Frank huffs. "Pass me a towel?" He admires the view as Matt climbs out of the tub and locates the fluffy towels. "I can make something if you don't want the chili."

"Danny always has the cooks make it special for me. Do you need to check on Zack or Sarah - " Matt speaks as he dries his hair absently before draping the towel around his waist and walking out without finishing his question.

"No, got my update already," he replies. David and Leo were in the ether now but Frank keeps the surviving Liebermans on his watch.  
  
They won't lose anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

  
"Sorry, he's unavailable at the moment so why don't you fill me in instead?" Jessica asks the woman that's been wasting her time for the past hour.

She hates working intake but she knows it's necessary. They all have roles to fill and right now, this is hers.

She studies the woman giving her shit today and wonders what's in it for her. Matt and Danny got her out of an alien's cage before they turned her into deli meat but that doesn't entitle her to ask questions instead of saying thank you and being on her way.

She doesn't turn when the door opens behind her but she takes note of the annoyed flare in the stranger's eye.

"She's sure got a lot of questions about Double D," Marci comments, taking the seat on her right in the conference room.

"You shouldn't spread that around with what's coming," the woman says but a tic of suspicion seems to drop from her face. "I need to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Jessica demands.

"The Avengers are off-planet, have been for weeks but we're on a timeline until they're back. Until everyone's back. If we can keep holding the Lizards off - maybe - "

"Who are you?" Marci interrupts.

Jessica searches her memory for any blonde, bitchfaced superhero chicks but she's not the Black Widow or the flying insect - she's not an agent that pings any familiar image. "Are you military? Because that zone's on the other side of the city."

"I can't give any details unless I talk to Murdock, Jones or the nurse, I wasn't given her name," the woman says, deflating.

"Tell us who you are and we can work on that," Jessica replies.

"My name's Sharon Carter. I have an appointment in six days to pick up any of the Avengers that make it back from space. But Lizards have seriously fucked up my itinerary."

Marci sighs, glaring at her. "Why the fuck are they in space?

"What do you mean about everyone being back?" Jessica redirects.

Carter splays her hand over her face, visibly distressed. "They're in space so they can bring everyone back. We're just not sure how it's going to play out because everything went FUBAR once they left our communications range. I should have been at my checkpoint days ago."

"I'm Jessica Jones," she says and Carter exhales in relief. "Why am I on your list of trusted contacts?"

"Natasha flagged you," she replies. "She had you and the Devil on a 'do not engage' list before the end of the world. She liked your style and considering how your crew's been looking after the city, she had it right."

"They're going to bring everyone back. Foggy and - everyone?" Marci asks suddenly.

Carter nods decisively. "Yeah. In six days, it's - they'll do it. One way or another, we'll get our friends back."

"Don't spread that around," Jessica warns Marci. "Get her cleaned up and fed and we'll regroup with the Varsity squad."

"Thank you," Carter says softly. "I'd love you have your _squad_ on the same page when my friends get back."

She doesn't let herself think too hard about it, not until her friends check their own bullshit meters; but it's a surprising idea considering the end of the world has come and gone.

She spots Claire loitering by the elevator and frowns. "Why'd you send Marci instead of showing up yourself?"

"Danny's being extra-sensitive about tonight's run and he's got Matt on blackout."

That's news. Blackout means they aren't allowed visitors, no matter the threat level. "Can Danny make that call? Because it's not really a good time."

"Allegedly, Frank backs him up. What happened out there?"

She shrugs and hits the button for Murdock's floor but holds the door open. "I was on intake tonight. I have blackout override so I'll check on our Devil and his pitbull lapdog."

Claire snorts. "I dare you to say that to his face."

"Meeting in an hour, top priority so get the gang together."

She's not surprised to find Danny meditating outside of Matt's suite and nudges him with her boot to break through his zone.

"I didn't set up until I was sure he was asleep. He needs to sleep," Danny frowns at her. She sighs and settles down at his side.

"What's got you wound up, Dan Rand?" Jessica shoulder bumps him until he glares at her. "Come on, spill."

"He said we needed to call in Officer Mahoney for backup," Danny confesses. "He wasn't on his game."

She shivers. "Ouch."

"It was a mess in there, just - the lizards are definitely killing us for food and sport now," he adds. He leans carefully against her shoulder and she loops an arm around him. "I need everyone to be okay."

"We're getting there, Danny." He's family over friend, now, like Matt and Claire and Misty. "We're all going to be okay."

The door lets out a small whoosh of air in lieu of actual sound and they both look up at Frank standing over them. "Come in before I change my mind. Got coffee on."

She's not sure if Castle's family to her yet, but he's got a bond with Matt that none of them are willing to test. They're all frayed and stretched to their limits but Matt's unreachable when he gives in to his inner darkness.

She's not sure she wants to know what kind of black he's drowning in if the Punisher is his light in the dark.  


* * *

 

Warmth curls in his chest when Jessica bounces onto the bed on her knees, claiming Frank's pillow as her own and sprawling across his legs. Her heartbeat is like a rallying call to his fists. "Hey, what's the word?"

"You ever run into the Black Widow before the apocalypse?" she asks in a low voice.

"Not officially. I hope I wasn't making enough trouble to land on that radar," he answers honestly. "Why?"

"That hostage you found says you and me are on the Widow's list as friend over foe. She says the Avengers are off-world and that things are going to get sticky in a few days," she continues.

"Do you believe her?" He can't deal with more aliens, more death, more -

She cuts through his thoughts. "Dunno, I called a meeting of Varsity squad and heard you were out being weird. We don't have time for weird, Murdock. Want to share with the class?" Her fingers are cool against his throat.

"I can't sleep. It might be a thing," he admits. He senses Danny and Frank in his space. "He was right to tag me out. But I can't have the tea because we've got a meeting."

"Nah, take the tea. Frank can sit in for you," Jessica says without moving her fingers from his pulse. "You and Danny are going to have zen time while we go act scary for our mystery guest. You guys rescued a superhero support member tonight."

Frank murmurs, "Avengers have been quiet for a while," and sinks into the mattress on his free side a moment before Danny settles in meditation position at their feet.

Matt laces his fingers with Frank. "Says its going to get bad again in a few days. So more aliens or - "

Jess shakes her head. "That's not what she said. She says they're going to bring back the ones we lost."

"Oh, wow," Danny whistles. "Talk about unrealistic goals."

"How the fuck is that going to work? Half the country's still on fire from when the Lizards landed," Frank grumbles.

"She probably doesn't know. I can't imagine anybody had a plan for this," Matt concedes.

Danny hums. "I don't know, I think we've done pretty well with _our_ plan. Our city's safe and are friends are close."

"Can't argue with that," Matt smiles at the optimistic shine in his words.

"God, you're really off your game if you're getting the warm fuzzies with Danny," Jess snorts.

"I'm not getting my hopes up, but there's no reason we can't prepare for the best when we're dealing with the worst."

Frank presses a kiss to his cheek but he can sense the fondness. "Drink your tea and I'll be back to tuck you in after yoga."

"Yoga," Jessica snickers as they close the door behind them.

"Danny. If things get sticky like they're saying," Matt starts slowly.

He thumps Matt's ankle. "We're already glue, Matt, we can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"At least David has Leo with him. I know I should be excited about them coming home, but I think I'm more relieved that they're not dead. They're together," Sarah says after the meeting's adjourned and the bottles are being opened. Frank's more numb than anything but he can't say it out loud.

Claire puts glasses out for them and pats Sarah's shoulder. "And you made Varsity, welcome to where none of the fun happens."

"I did okay on the comm tonight, right? You would tell me if I did a bad job?" Sarah asks him before looking to Claire.

He doesn't hide his surprise. "I didn't recognize your voice. You were great. Normally there's ton of chatter."

"Marci's a great lawyer, but we're still not sure where she fits in the current organizational structure," Claire whispers. "Definitely not on the comms."

Frank gives Marci a wide berth as a rule since he knows she means _something_  to Matt but sharing life stories has never been their thing.

"Are you going to tell Zack?" Frank asks. Most of the survivors in their immediate area are peaceful and cooperative but telling the populace at large that the Avengers _might_  bring their friends and family home will set off panic in all directions.

"Yeah, in the morning after we get Misty's report back from the checkpoint," Sarah nods. "As a Varsity player, I get to decide."

Frank doesn't know the specific details of the team's actual hierarchy apart from it being modelled after a vague sports theme instead of military or police chain of command.

He might bring that up one day. He's much more interested in that story than how Matt knows Marci. He takes a swallow of the warm scotch as the door opens. Sarah winks and goes for ice and he knows he's called up the Devil in his thoughts.

Matt's unsteady on his feet and from the lazy way Danny's leaning into him, Frank thinks they had different tea than originally advertised.

"Guess we don't need to offer you boys any whiskey," Claire snickers as Matt makes his way to Frank and squeezes his shoulder to avoid the PDA.

"Doesn't sound like your meeting was all bad," Matt says.

"Yours either," Frank mutters with a glance at Danny heading to the snacks but it turns into a glare when Marci saunters over in her heels. He almost comments on her stilettos at the end of the world but he can picture Karen raiding her closet. They were probably friends.

"Mr. Murdock, you look like shit so I suppose you have an excuse for dodging the meeting."

"How are you, Marci?" Matt replies with a tilt of deference toward her. Frank bares his teeth in what he hopes is a scary smile. She rolls her eyes at him and raises both middle fingers.

"I'm going to be doing a lot better in about six days or so if that lady's on the level. Misty's gone with her to see what we can do," she replies, briefing Matt before Frank can fill him in. She's got balls, he'll give her that. "You and I, Matthew, need to come up with some contingencies for when my Foggy Bear turns up."

"Pretty sure that's a conversation he's going to have with Frank privately," Jessica contributes to lull some of the rising tension.

"I'll get to him," Marci says. "Karen will get over her exes hooking up faster than Foggy's going to deal with Matt being alive."

Matt huffs out a laugh. "Marci, he's the only person that **did**  know I survived Midland Circle.”

She flinches and Jessica laughs out loud. “Ha. Bet you’re proud of flaunting that perfect relationship now.”

“That’s not to say he was speaking to me, Marci, but my issues with Fog are going to be a lot harder to fix than coming back from the dead, on either side,” Matt says quietly. Frank winces internally.

Marci purses her lips tightly. “Nope, unacceptable. Your slate’s clean and if he gives you any shit – “

“Was the spiel that convincing?” Matt asks, tilting his head toward him.

“Yeah. If the spacebound Avengers aren’t dead, Carter’s convinced it’ll work,” he admits. Matt will have his estranged best friend back, Frank will have his sort of girlfriend back. Sarah will have her husband and daughter back. “Everyone’s coming back.”

Matt leans back in his seat, thoughtful. “Huh. Back from where?”

“That’s the sticky part,” Marci says, turning to lean on the table and face Matt despite his incline toward Frank. “They’re convinced the Dusted are not dead, they’re just somewhere else. If it’s a heaven kind of place, they’re likely to be pissed off when they come back to this hell of a world. But if it’s an alien planet or ‘outside of time and space’ kind of place, they might not be as pissed off.”

“It’s going to be a clusterfuck,” Frank says. “Even if we weren’t currently infested by lizard aliens, the return is going to be just as traumatic as when we lost them. The superheroes don’t even know how it’s going to work.”

“I would have voted for fucking with the timeline over this mess of a plan but I guess they get paid that Avengers money for something,” Marci admits, kicking at Matt with the toe of her shoe. “Dibs on your undead ass coming home with us when it happens.”

Frank digs his fingers into Matt’s knee and the asshole laces their fingers together instead of shutting her down. “I’ll keep it in mind, Marci, but I’m taking each day as it comes.”

Marci flicks her glare to Frank.

“Sorry, Ms. Stahl, but the Devil will be on staff for Rand Industries once they fix the stock market and everything. I’m sure I can find a job for his side piece as well,” Danny says, not quite beaming at Frank but successfully silencing Marci before she can turn her lecture on him.

“I know we haven’t talked about it, but I’m not planning on going anywhere that you can’t follow,” Matt murmurs. At least the bastard knows that Frank would definitely follow. They’ve been through too much.

Marci opens her mouth to comment but Danny barks out a laugh that catches everyone’s attention. “I’m pretty sure Colleen’s going to kill me dead if Luke doesn’t get to me first.” Claire shoves him but the kiss that follows negates the looming murder threats.

Marci lights up with the belated gossip and Frank ignores her fully to trace the faint smile on Matt’s lips with his finger. He’s going to have to check on that tea.

“If I’m the only person that hasn’t been getting laid regularly then I want a do-over,” Jessica groans.

“Marci, don’t - ” Matt warns but Marci gleefully makes her way around the table.

“I don’t think that’s going to end well for anyone,” Frank says and Matt’s smile turns into a grin.

“Marci and Fog have never had the most conventional relationship. As long as he’s the only man in her life, it’s not cheating,” he adds under his breath.

Frank snorts. “Does it work that way for him?”

“Nah, Marci’s got a jealous streak so the negotiations usually break down when they get into the fine print,” he replies, lowering his voice. “And Jess is full of it, she’s been hitting that for months.”

He remembers why he avoids socializing with regular people.

“What are you going to do if the end of the world turns out to be the beginning?” Matt asks softly.

“Wrong question,” Frank replies. “What are *we* going to do?”

“I won’t mind keeping the tub,” Matt hums.

“Pretty sure I’m still a wanted man.”

“I’m still considered dead.”

Frank slides his hand behind his neck and pulls him in for a quick kiss that turns into a long one. “New beginning. New names, new jobs, new rules.”

"New tea," Matt nips at his mouth with a wink and leans back in his chair. "Meeting adjourned until Misty gets back?"

* * *

 

"It's happening. There's nothing we can do but wait and pray and keep killing lizards." Misty's announcement energizes HQ and has spread through the zones in a ripple of hope by the time their morning meeting lets out.

Matt tries not to listen, tries to tune out the excited whispers and optimistic plans for 'back to normal, finally' - but it's too much for too long and he feels like screaming.

He focuses on Frank's grounding pulse against the small of his back, thrumming through the fabric of his jacket as they wind through the clusters of people in the lobby.

"Murdock."

He winces but his glasses hopefully hide it when he turns to face Misty.

"Ride with us, Detective. It's a little loud," Frank says as the elevator dings.

"What's on your mind?" Matt asks. She's missing an arm because of his mistakes and the whir of her metal replacement taunts him when he spends too much time around her. He doesn't think she holds it against him.

"The lizards are a problem. Chaos is a problem. You're really good at what you do, sidekick choices aside," Misty says.

Matt sighs. "Frank's not a sidekick."

"I was talking about Danny," she counters dryly. "My point is, the City's still going to need defenders. Rand's going to keep everything running here until the Lizards are completely gone and law and order are restored."

Everyone knows his face here. Everyone knows what he can do and who he used to be.

She grips his arms, her metal fingers cool through his sleeve. "Just...stay this time, okay? You're going to have a helluva ride when all the Dusted come back if you're tweaking over the folks in the lobby and - some of us like having you around to watch our back. If you need to bunker down somewhere else or - "

"No," Matt says immediately. "I - I'm, Frank and I are sticking around. Danny and Jess, they're - we're a team, and Frank says he'll stay, too."

She's doubtful but he's not at his best today. "I'm Pete, if you see me next week," Frank tells Misty. "There's paperwork and shit and it doesn't say I can't kill aliens."

"The amount of illegal weapons on your person at any given time is totally not allowed in that paperwork but my offer stands for you, too. Varsity's on standby until the deadline hits on Thursday. You’re on blackout ‘til then,” Misty adds.

He should argue and finish what he started clearing the streets but if everything’ resetting in six days –

“Standing by is fine by us,” Frank replies for him.

“We’ll be ready,” Matt adds and she seems to finally accept it.

“It’s going to be an adjustment for all of us but not everything has to change for the worse this time.”

He wishes he believed her but there has to be a place for optimism in this new world.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's been taking the time to kudos and comment. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _Frank motioned for Sarah and Zack to stay behind the shelving and took a deep breath when he didn’t catch sight of them in his peripheral vision. They’d been fine in the last safehouse but the Reptilians with fancier guns had burned the whole block in their last siege and he had to get them out of the city. They could've made it if the aliens hadn't come armed with EMPs._
> 
> _He wasn’t going to lose the only two people he had left in this godforsaken world._
> 
> _He froze, listening for the alien hisses he’d learned to pick out over the remnants of city noise in the dying area. The warehouse was silent. Too silent._
> 
> _“Freeze. Hold your roll,” a low voice broke through his surveillance._
> 
> _“He means ‘slow your roll’, but good try,” another voice snickered._
> 
> _Frank narrowed his eyes to try and spot the speakers in the dim space. He silently ticked the safety off his gun but didn’t raise it._
> 
> _“We’re not cops or military, we’re just making sure you’re safe.”_
> 
> _“Frank?”_
> 
> _He raised his gun at his name but he still couldn’t pick out their visitors._
> 
> _“You know this guy?”_
> 
> _Daredevil stepped out of the shadows with his hands out and his face bare. Matt Fucking Murdock. “I knew it,” he muttered under his breath and the man’s attention focused on him across the room._
> 
> _“He’s clear, stand down,” Murdock said, moving with less grace than Frank expected but they were in the middle of an alien invasion in a world without heroes. “Frank.”_
> 
> _“What’s going on?” Sarah whispered, suddenly at his side with Zack tucked under her arm._
> 
> _“You know Daredevil?” Zack echoed._
> 
> _“Once upon a time,” Frank sighed, moving into the light. “Red.”_
> 
> _Murdock’s jaw twitched and Frank could tell the moment he realized Sarah wasn’t Karen. “Are your friends safe?”_
> 
> _“Is that the fucking Punisher?”_
> 
> _“Is anyone safe?” Frank replied under his breath. “Alien lizards ran us out of our safehouse."_
> 
> _"How many?" Murdock replied, raising his hand slightly. He had backup, a woman that looked like she wanded away from a Poison concert after too many drinks and a curly-haired punk wearing Zack's kind of sneakers. Nobody had any weapons, of course._
> 
> _"Too many to count, I ran out of rounds getting us out of the cul-de-sac," Frank answered._
> 
> _"He isn't talking about the Lizards, how many beds you need?" the woman asked. Murdock flinched and the woman leaned over to support him by the elbow as she continued. "We're expanding our perimeter. We have shelter and supplies for anyone that needs it."_
> 
> _"Ammunition?" he asked. Red was unsteadier than he should be. God fuck them all if the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was losing it._
> 
> _"We don't run the inventory, we're search and rescue," the guy said when Murdock didn't answer._
> 
> _"We don't need rescuing and Frank already found us," Sarah said, visibly shaken as she approached with Zack to join him._
> 
> _Murdock swallowed thickly. "Were you with her?"_
> 
> _He shuddered and shook his head. "No. She was at work, I shook down a reporter and found out for sure."_
> 
> _"See? She wasn't alone, you already knew that," the guy said, flanking Murdock's empty side._
> 
> _Frank knew Karen thought Murdock was dead. He knew the bastard haunted her before and after. "I looked out for her when you weren't around. She wasn't alone."_
> 
> _"Thank you," Murdock said softly. His voice, his posture - everything about him screamed 'critical error'._
> 
> _He started to ask what the fuck but Murdock rallied, rocking upright from his slump to address Sarah directly. "My name's Matthew and this is Danny and Jessica - "_
> 
> _"The Defenders," Zack interrupted, face blossoming with recognition. "Where's the big guy?"_
> 
> _"Dusted," Jessica replied after a beat. "We're making it work. Can't waste time crying about it with our new lizard problem."_
> 
> _Murdock raised his hand to his ear and spoke. "Three friendlies, no transport necessary."_
> 
> _"How do you have working electronics?" Frank demanded._
> 
> _Murdock smirked. "We set up a perimeter before the Invasion. Danny's smarter than he looks."_
> 
> _"Hey, I look smart enough," Danny protested. "But we'd like to pick your brain about your route and what you saw out there."_
> 
> _"If you killed any aliens, it would help to know what areas are clear as we move outward," Murdock added._
> 
> _Frank wanted to pick Murdock's brain._
> 
> _"Hot water, Frank," Sarah hissed. "Do you trust them?"_
> 
> _"Not all of them. But I trust Red," Frank replied. There had always been something about Red._

* * *

  
"Do you remember when we found that deli burned out in Red Hook?" Matt asks as Frank slides his hand across his ribs, the scar on his palm tickling his senses like a feather tip. He licks at his throat, the tiny stubble like pepper on his tongue.

"Found all those guns under the freezer, you sniffed 'em right out," Frank grunts, his voice rumbling and low with distraction until his hands find their mark, cupping his ass.

Matt gives in and shifts to straddle his knees on the bed and appreciates the satisfied 'oof' when he splays both hands on his chest. "You were like a kid at Christmas."

He has to taste and licks at his nipples as he takes Frank's length in his hand. This - this matters.

"You blew me in the stockroom," Frank gasps tightly, sliding his fingers into his hair and bringing their mouths together.

"I kissed you. You kissed me back. _That's_ \- it's not about the blow job," Matt breathes around his questing tongue.

He laughs as he easily swats Matt's hands away, gripping his thighs and pulling him forward until his oversensitized cock throbs in a matching rhythm with Frank. "It wasn't about the guns. Can - "

"Yes, now," Matt says, prepped and open from their earlier round.

He lets Frank handle him, lets him take the lead and press inside, sinking into Matt so he can sink into the arousal and heat and - yes - _now_ \- until he's full and breathless - can't -

"I wanted to touch you. You get this - _goddamn_ , Red, you're so fucking - electric, like an engine firing on all cylinders, every part of your body in perfect - sync, _shit_ , I just - want those sparks on my tongue, want to get my hands on you all the time, just, _fuck_ , want to take you apart - " Frank punctuates his words with kisses and strokes and a slow, steady - _maddening_ \- rhythm that take Matt's voice, takes his mind, takes him apart -

Frank stops, holding him in place with his fingers wrapped tightly around his cock between them. "You kissed me, Red. And God forgive me but I was thankful for the end of the world because I got to kiss you back."  
  
He thrusts desperately into Frank's teasing fist and incidentally clenches, sending a shudder through them both and he swallows Frank's groan with his lips. "My skin knows your skin, my ears know your sound, my mouth knows your taste - sometimes you're all I can - you're - "

Heat takes his words, inside and out, but Frank's kiss is like fire - the world's on fire - he's on fire and he can't breathe -

"I'm here," Frank mouths against his throat, their matching heartbeats thundering in his head as he spins. "I'm yours"

"As long as you'll have me, I - " he starts but Frank's hand squeezes his neck and holds their mouths together until neither have the breath to need any more words.

 

 

 

 

_This is the art of_   
_living with a ticking heart — a grenade you_   
_throw through windows to make a_   
_point that language_   
_has no room for_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking about this 'verse even though I should be thinking about anything else. It gets kind of soapy but I had fun and sharing is caring. <3

 

 

 

  
"Are you sure you're okay to be down here? One of us can bring him to your room," One of the JV 'staff' offers after he's off the elevator.

The buzz of life is a hum in his head now, he's surrounded by the pulse of the returned people but there's too much to do to allow himself to sink. "I'm okay, Gerry."

The teenager seems doubtful but he accepts his words and shoos off the curious clusters of people waiting to see the first of the convoys bringing their loved ones home. Foggy's being brought to their combat entrance just to cut down on side noise.

It's a ramshackle plan but at least they have one in place. The Accords had been tricky enough before half the population, including half the heroes, disappeared so it wasn't a big leap to worldwide chaos in the aftermath.

He's never tried to fix the world, just look after his small piece of it and in the aftermath - the Defenders have followed the same plan. Misty's police credibility mixed with Danny's industrial and business connections, Jessica's smarts and Matt's notoriety as Daredevil - they actually ended up with a safe little pocket of New York.

The Lizards had been the tilting point for the actual border lines and nobody would be arguing for a subway with access to their perimeter any time soon even if the main power grid came back online.

"You sure you're okay, DD?" Gerry breaks through his thoughts.

"Nervous about seeing my friend," Matt says and the kid tangibly relaxes. "Most people thought I was dead when the Vanishing happened so I'm bringing in the only one that knew I wasn't to try and minimize the melodrama."

"I'm sure they'll be excited to see you. My sister's hated me forever because of a slushie incident in 2012 but she's totally excited to have somewhere to go that's not Tent City. Talk up the hot water," Gerry suggests.

He's not sure a slushie incident is as trust-shattering as faking one's death but he smiles at the parallel anyway. "Just your sister?"

"My stepdad's with her," Gerry shrugs. "She's was in college and still living at home, I was across town at art school in the dorms."

"Make sure you get her a slushie to show that everyone has a clean slate now," Matt says.

The kid snickers. "It's not that clean of a slate, she knows what she did."

"Well, I hope my friend is more open to forgiveness than you are," Matt says as he hears the hybrid engines approaching.

He's aware of Gerry speaking into his comm and directing the convoy but it's still too soon when the car pulls into the loading space and the door opens.

"Matt. You - hey. Hey, Matt," Foggy whispers, stumbling out of the car and crushing him in a hug. He's thinner and his beard is soft and groomed against him. He's healthy and clean and - alive.

"Hey."

"We have so much to talk about but - do you have a safe place for - " Foggy starts and there's a tinge of panic that he doesn't recognize. "Shit, I have a baby, newborn and - "

"Oh. Sure. Gerry, can you get Claire to bring a kid-kit to section 31? Does it need formula or - " Matt hesitates when he remembers he knows shit about babies. "Are you supposed to have a baby?"

"Formula would be amazing, what the hell is this place?" Foggy asks without addressing the other part of his question.

"Home for the immediate future. Babies?"

"I know, _right_?" Foggy mutters, turning and retrieving an _actual_ _human_ infant from the car.

Gerry pats him on the shoulder. "I'll make my sister a slushie, you've obviously got the worse end of the deal."

* * *

  
"So, I was surrounded by all these corporate assholes that I'd spent all this time sucking up to for promotions and they're just waiting for someone to come get them. But all you had to do was look outside and you could see that - shit wasn't _right_ \- " Foggy says shakily. He seems to get more nervous the longer they're inside the suite.

Matt takes the tiny baby from the carrier and pushes his instincts to _hear absolutely everything_ Foggy has to say aside to tune into the child's internal sounds. Clear lungs, healthy blood, fragile bones - but he's learned but that's normal for this size from his shifts in the clinic.

"Green. Push the V's so we can get her off quarantine as soon as possible," Matt tells Claire as he returns his attention to Foggy.

Foggy's heartbeat spikes. "Wait, what's that - "

"She's going to be within your sight the whole time, but she'll need vaccines and a pre-check to protect her outside of your perimeter," Claire says. "Medical's got buildings cordoned off for the returnees but you're getting special treatment by keeping her in your room."

"Okay, that's okay," Foggy replies but he doesn't relax until Matt reaches out to squeeze his arm.

"What can I do to help turn your panic down from eleven?" Matt asks.

"And when can we ask whose kid this is?" Claire chimes in from several steps away with the whining child.

"She's mine, her name's Marigold," Foggy says and Matt believes him even if the child doesn't feel like Foggy. He turns his hand to grasp Matt's forearm to brace tightly. "I have to find Karen and - Elektra."

He fritzes out for a moment but Claire's sharp laugh brings him back. "You're shitting me with this, right?"

"It sounds crazy, I know, but - everything stopped. The sun stopped moving, plants stopped growing, the world just stopped turning - it was like we were trapped in a hologram, you know?  And things just got weird - Elektra found us, me and Karen and we found Colleen...Ellie was looking for you and she found us. Colleen can usually keep her calm but she's... _moody_ when she doesn't know where goddaughter is."

"Wait - Danny's on his way to pick up Colleen now, is she dangerous?" Claire asks.

"Not for the same reasons as before," Foggy replies darkly. He seems to relax even though Claire's about to snap. "We sure as hell didn't think we'd end up back here but she's the only reason a lot of us are alive."

"What about Luke?" Matt asks quietly. "If Colleen and Karen were with you - "

"Cage is tagged up with the Avengers, we were definitely not in on any of their bullshit. We were just trying to not get killed by the aliens that figured out how to get out of their holograms and into ours," Foggy says. "They had their priorities all wrong."

Matt fumbles in his pocket for the communicator and flicks it on. "Danny, what's your status?"

_"I'm in a holding pattern, yours?"_

"Elektra's probably with Colleen, and maybe Karen. Foggy confirms she's an ally so - use the Castle protocol. Are you okay with that?" Matt asks.

_"Not really, but all right. What's the call on Luke?"_

Matt doesn't know enough details to make that decision. "Don't know yet, he's not in Foggy's household."

Claire returns the child with a fresh bottle of formula to Foggy's expectant arms. "Luke already checked in and doesn't need a pickup. Put him on the Avengers' protocol and let Misty handle it."

 _"Noted. I'll - get them to you while you get the rest of the story_ ," Danny confirms.

"Tell them that Foggy brought us flowers and offer them sanctuary," Matt adds. "I'll keep the comm open."

_"We're going to need a huddle if I'm bringing back this crew."_

"Absolutely," Matt agrees. This isn't part of any of their possible outcomes and he feels unmoored without Danny, Jess or Frank in his perimeter.

Foggy turns to Claire. "You guys are really on top of this and not affiliated with the other guys?"

"Tangentially," she replies. "Our Avengers were busy so we defended what's ours while they did whatever they do. Military keeps their areas safe and we take care of ours - our beef's with the Lizards. We were lucky to get a head's up on the return."

"Thank God. I need to tell you so much and you have to tell me everything - I need - shit, Marci?"

"She's on standby," Matt replies, signaling for Claire to turn on her communicator so he could slip his back into his pocket when Foggy's panic flares again.

"She's here? You - I need to know everything," Foggy huffs in disbelief. "After I burp this baby. What's Castle protocol? Karen - "

"Frank and I are partners now, in all senses of the word," Matt cuts him off with the agreed-upon script.

"Nice," Claire snickers.

Foggy chokes but it dissolves into a laugh over the gurgles of the placid baby. "Jesus _Christ_.  Karen's going to flip."

"They weren't officially dating," Matt says and it sounds pettier than he intends.

"Karen said the same thing. She said if anyone would have the means to deal with the apocalypse, it would be him. Obviously, I said that would be **you** so Ellie let me take the kid," Foggy says when he catches their worried expressions. "Karen and I had an impulsive moment about a year ago and now we have a daughter. Marci's going to kill me."

"If Elektra's her godmother, there might be a waiting list because your cousins run the food bank three blocks over," Matt says.

Claire speaks into her earpiece. "I'm really upset Luke isn't coming but I don't want to talk about it over this channel. At least Colleen's coming with you."

"She's in a weird mercurial relationship with Elektra, so it's going to be awkward all around if that helps with her heartbreak," Foggy murmurs as he places the settled and still tranquil child in the carrier.

"It doesn't," Matt replies, sensing that Claire overhears the comment. He tilts his head and she taps an 'all clear'.

"We were okay in the beginning, but everyone got a little feral in the middle; but we were coming out of it. How are we back?" Foggy asks.

"That's above our pay grade," Matt replies honestly. "We thought you were dead."

"No. We only wished we were for a while."

* * *

  
"Sarah, don't forget to check in," Frank calls as she drags David and Leo into the decontamination room that leads to the private elevator. He accepts her rude gesture as acknowledgment.

He's been away from Red too long and needs to be on his six as soon as possible - but he can't leave without Danny in tow. He has his orders - collect his list of returnees and watch the Iron Fist's back.

Danny's steady when he reaches Intake, speaking with the JV record-keeper. "They meet the protocol. They've given their word that they only kill aliens and to protect human life. The Devil already sent word."

Elektra's mouth curls into a sharp, pleased grin and Danny's girl - or ex - lights up with surprise.

"Frank, hey - what's happening?" Karen spots him and strides over.

He barely recognized her earlier. She's rosy-cheeked and curvier than he remembers. She reminds him of Lisa after their first child, healthy and bright. He needs more information. "Our floors are by invitation only so Matt must have made arrangements," he replies.

"And the child is safe?" Elektra asks, watching him with dangerously dark eyes as if she hasn't just dropped a grenade in the middle of the room.

"Exactly, thank you - _God_ ," the JV blurts out. "We're making sure everyone has sterile rooms and DD didn't give us a head count and we're not allowed to bug him. I wasn't allowed to mention the kid."

"Where's Matt?" Danny asks, avoiding Colleen's searching gaze with impressive skill. "Is he in a sterile room where we can wait?"

"Oh. Sure - he's on 31."

"Four adult bedrooms, a family suite should work if they need a crib and you're allowed to bug me if you have any more questions, okay?" Danny waits for the girl to nod. "Your brother's bringing your dad and stepmom with him when his shift's over, right?"

She beams brightly. "Yeah, they're so excited about hot water, everyone's so jealous."

Frank snorts. The kid doesn't know how to turn off the 'nice' switch unless he's punching you in the face. "Come on, through Decon and then to the elevator."

"Why do you think we are contaminated?" Elektra asks, and he doesn't want to know what kind of alien gunk she carries on her crossed Sai across her back.

"Lizards carry salmonella for starters," Danny answers absently as he signs off on whatever the girl hands him. "We have enough problems so we don't want people to get sick if it's preventable."

Frank urges the ladies into the walkway and turns for Danny.

"I don't need you handling me like you handle your bae," he frowns when he sees Frank waiting.

"Part of the gig, it's in the playbook," Frank replies dryly. "You need a minute?"

"Yeah but I need a reality check. Once more unto the breach," Danny mutters and hurries through the decontamination tunnel to the elevators.

David and Leo told him they'd been in a refugee camp set up in the early days by a group of suburban national guard troops before the military imploded and left them to their own devices. They both seemed healthy and relieved to be back, not wearing new scars and fully-armed like this 'household'.

He hopes Matt's faring better with his reunion than Danny seems to be but the kid is powering through as he addresses the steam-cleaned group. "We're meeting Matt and Claire on a secure floor. It's a quiet area so if you get loud or can't control your emotions, you'll be escorted to a separate area."

"Are you seriously giving us behavior rules right now?" Karen frowns.

"It is for Matthew's benefit, correct?" Elektra speaks, dismissing her with a fond glare and nodding deference to Danny. "We are calm and civilized until we have reason not to be."

Frank doesn't have any reason to distrust her but Danny does so he waits for him to take the bait.

The elevator opens with a flicker of light and muted ding and Matt steps out, tilting his head toward Frank. He feels a little twinge of pride at the attention and he doesn't need supersenses to feel the collective relief.

"Danny. Sorry about the miscommunication," Matt says, grasping his arm in solidarity before addressing the gathered women. "Karen, Elektra, and Colleen. Welcome home."

He embraces Karen for a long moment, Colleen for a much shorter one before turning to Elektra. Frank's hand may twitch toward his sidearm but he does his best.

"Matthew. You were missed," Elektra says, leaning in and pressing chaste kisses to each cheek.

"Thank you for bringing them home safe," Matt says.

"Your friends are not without their usefulness. I wish to confirm their safety and continued survival before I go," Elektra replies.

"Go?" Frank asks but Karen sighs like it's a regular topic for them.

"I'm going to space to fight aliens," Elektra says, crossing her arms.

Colleen clears her throat. "An alien insulted her honor and it's her right as a warrior to redeem her name."

Frank doesn't ask if they all had to memorize that but Matt's smiling, amused when he moves to his side and takes his elbow. "Let's talk upstairs."

* * *

  
"Huddle," Jessica murmurs, stumbling into the suite. Matt immediately turns and tucks her into a hug and she feels like she can finally breathe. Danny's hand squeezes her shoulder and she feels like she can finally think. " **Fuck**."

"Do you want to talk about it? You were pretty quiet today," Matt hums, guiding her to the couch and signaling with his tap to clear the room. Frank hadn't been with them when they almost lost Matt to his angst so he isn't a part of the private huddle protocol.

"Trish is Team Luke. She's pushing full-on for the Avengers' Junior Varsity squad. I can't - I'm glad she's alive but I _can't_ \- "

"You don't have to do anything right now," Danny says, softly. She doesn't have it in her to lash out - it's just the Devil and the Karate Kid and they've peeled each other raw enough times for delicacy to be standard.

"I talked to Luke, too. They want me to sign on as part of their 'planet reclaimation team'. The military's got people living in tents and running shit off gasoline generators and they think I could 'make myself useful' like what I've been doing the past year and a half means nothing," she hisses.

"It hasn't even been a whole day yet, presumptuous of them to know what 'useful' means here," Matt says.

She sighs, relieved that he gets it.

"Ward didn't come back. Colleen won't say it outright but I think he ate a bullet," Danny states.

She shivers at the thought and from Matt's reaction - it's news to him, too. "How'd you land, Matty?"

"Elektra saved my friends. Foggy and Karen have a kid," he says.

Considering Danny's bomb-drop, he has the best outcome of the three of them. "How's Claire?" she asks either of them.

"She just tapped out with Frank. She's not as heartbroken as Marci, but she's really regretting the breakup with Danny right now," Matt answers.

Danny takes a deep breath, "I wanted my friends to be okay, dead or alive - didn't matter, just - that they were at peace - "

She puts her arm around him and leans her head against his shoulder. He's still wiry as shit but he's matured inside and out since she's known him. "They found their peace where they could, just like we did." She feels better for saying it and Danny sniffles once but stops vibrating with nerves.

"Thanks for the huddle, but I think I'm ready to get shit-faced drunk right now."

"Marci and Claire are discussing it in the hallway. Frank's cleaning this third gun," Matt says. "He said he didn't like the way Elektra was looking at me but all I could sense was Colleen's jealousy."

"She's with Elektra," Danny mumbles. Jessica's not expecting that but apparently fate's nailing the orphan billionnaire this round.

Matt shakes his head. "She was zeroed in on you, her vitals jumped every time you spoke and double when you touched Claire."

"She's really regretting that breakup, isn't she?" Jess asks Matt under her breath.

"We should be happy to have our friends back," Danny mumbles unhappily.

Matt hums, stretching out his arm to loop them all under his 'wing'. "Danny, the three of us are _never_ happy, it's kind of our shtick. Jess needs to get some whiskey in her and I think we both earned some, too."

"We can let the others in, just, no shop talk tonight," Jessica says. "Marci got dumped and Claire has regrets. What's Frank got?"

"Whiskey," Matt replies.

She moves to the door and swings it open. Fierce Marci and Loyal Claire with Steady Frank standing sentinel. Never figured Frank Castle would be the steady one. "Huh. We're mentally stable enough to be around normal people so you can come in."

"I'll take being called normal as a compliment after today," Claire says, taking the lead into the room.

"Thanks for loaning us your Devil," Jessica tells Frank when he stalks past her.

"Thanks for giving him back in working order. His undead friends better keep themselves out of our perimeter," he adds with a pointed look at Marci.

Jessica takes the bottle she offers and pulls her into an impulsive hug she'll blame on Danny later. "My undead friends suck. Want to get wasted and come back to my place for the hangover?"

Marci huffs into her shoulder before shoving her away, fond but fierce. "Claire and I are drinking vodka, keep your gross whiskey."


	6. Chapter 6

  
"It's still weird to see him doing all that in public," Karen says, carefully edging into the seat beside him with the baby across her chest in the sling. Matt and Danny were training which means anyone that can fit in the gym is having a show.

Frank shrugs. "Probably as weird as you with a kid, right?"

"The apocalypse definitely put a twist in my five year plan," Karen smiles. "But I'm glad Foggy was there even if Marci wants me dead."

"If I hadn't met her, I would have assumed Nelson was always in love with you, or Matt," he adds to earn another smile.

She rolls her eyes. "Please don't be on her side."

"There are no sides," Frank replies. "We're just in an adjustment period. I don't think Marci had a lot of friends before all this."

"Did any of us?" Karen asks.

Well. "Maybe Claire."

"Colleen feels awful about everything," Karen says. "I think out of everyone, she took the longest to give up on getting out of there."

He follows her gaze to the tiny woman standing with Misty by the door. "She's sticking with you?"

"She didn't love Elektra if that's what you're asking," Karen replies. "She's my best friend and I think she's more upset about losing Claire than Danny."

"From what little, _very_ little, that I know, it's not all about her," Frank says. Matt does a tumbling sidekick and Frank catches Danny's furtive tilt of his hand toward Misty. "Now they're just showing off."

Frank grins when Colleen gives Misty a wary look before silently ambushing Matt from behind with a low kick that he skillfully dodges with a snicker.

"I accept your challenge, Daughter of the Dragon," Matt says and there are 'oohs' from the gathered crowd as the sparring turns into a battle.

"Adjustment period, okay," Karen smiles.

"What kind of training - "

"She trained with Elektra on our side but I think she grew up in it, the ninja stuff," Karen replies. "Like always, not just childhood but even before that. Learn your first word, good, but kick a guy in the face and you can have a cookie kind of stuff."

Frank will probably like her.

"Time out," Matt says suddenly. "Who's bleeding?"

"My bad," Danny replies, dabbing at his lip. There's a short round of applause before the crowd thins out.

"She'll make Varsity before Nelson," Frank confirms to Karen.

* * *

 

Matt tilts his head to question who Sarah has with her when she walks in with someone but Frank's lack of surprise makes him wonder if he's been set up.  But Frank doesn't usually mess up a shared nap opportunity without good reason.

"David? What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

The man shifts nervously. "This seems to be were all the presumed dead guys hang out and I thought maybe I could help."

"Nepotism, Sarah? I don't know if I'm disappointed or impressed," Matt says, standing up and offering his hand. "Mr. Lieberman, interesting to meet you."

"He's joking, we told you he was scarier than Frank," Sarah hisses before David takes his hand for a firm shake.

"Oh, sure, thanks. _Um_. Sarah says she's been working communications for you and with Zack taking Leo off to the school, well, I'm at loose ends."

Matt doesn't know why that's his problem so he leans toward Frank. "Did you put him up to this?"

"We're not really in charge of assignments," Frank says.

"The first round of placements just went out," David hedges.

"Your wife's Varsity, they aren't moving any of us unless we request it," Matt replies, still missing their point.

Sarah grasps his hand suddenly. "Please give him something to do, he's driving me crazy."

"Ouch," David whispers. "That bad?"

" _Yes_ \- you can't just go changing all my settings because I like the mouse more than 'alt' keys," Sarah blurts out.

Frank chuckles and Matt goes warm at the sound.  David can stay if he can get more of those out of him,

 _"You ended it because you couldn't promise that you'd love me if Luke was home_ ," Danny's voice blasts from the kitchen. " _There's no misunderstanding to that. You were honest and so was I and we can't take it back."_

"Did you know they were here?" Frank asks him.

"Sure," he shrugs. He must have. "How are you with relationship counseling, David?"

"Why are they in our suite?" Frank grumbles.

"Danny found fresh fruit, brought it to us so it wouldn't look like he was playing favorites," Matt replies.

"I thought this was a drama-free space," Sarah frowns.

"Fruit?" David chirps. His footsteps aren't hurried but Matt's still surprised to hear his voice from the kitchen. _"Good morning, talk quietly among yourselves while I make crepes, do you like crepes? I'm Micro, it's great to meet you."_

Frank sighs and Matt smooths his hand down his arm to squeeze his wrist but annoyance is always better than blind rage.

"Planning fail," Sarah groans. "I'll get him out of your hair - "

"No, it's fine," Matt says.

"It's like having in-laws, if _his_ crew can come and go whenever they want then you guys can visit, too," Frank mutters.

Sarah snorts. "Oh no, everyone knows to knock first with you two - they're still arguing about who has the better abs from that time you got frisky in the armory."

"It's not about the abs anymore, it's about the Adonis belt, they called a draw on the abs," Marci announces, as she walks in with Marigold and promptly shoves the baby into his arms.

"I didn't invite her," Matt says quickly, passing the baby to Frank. "Ew."

"Did you just 'ew' that baby?" Sarah demands as Frank immediately begins cooing and bouncing the bundle of responsibility out of his immediate space.

"Babies are out of my scope of practice," Matt replies, brushing off his shirt. "I'll interact with her when she's housebroken."

" _Some random guy is in here making crepes!_ " Marci calls from the kitchen.

Matt rubs his hand over his face. "Maybe taking a placement isn't such a bad idea."

* * *

 

"Nah, we're not doing that," Misty interrupts. "Military's never cooperated with us and there are too many names on our blacklist to change our mind."

Jessica doesn't know what part of Misty's statement triggers Luke but his nostrils flare and she can tell his temper's lit.

"So you're just going to hoard all your resources and let the rest of the city suffer?" Luke asks in a low voice.

" **Whoa** ," Captain Fucking America cuts in with a sharp glare at Luke. "Out of turn, Mr. Cage. These guys know a lot more about what's been happening here than you." His bright blue eyes flash with apology as he turns back to Misty. "Excuse him. Sharon told us about the problems with the bordering boroughs. Since you took in a lot of refugees from those areas and we'd like to resolve some of those issues so they can return home."

"How would you 'resolve' them?" Jessica asks.

"Fuck martial law," Cap replies sharply. "I'm moving to France as soon as I can get this shit - "

"Steve," Sharon cuts him off. "Please stop telling all the Americans how much you hate America."

Cap crosses his arms. "If we get the aliens off our planet then the soldiers can go home to their families. They're diverting power from hospitals and homes to run munitions factories in Michigan - I'm not a politician, this is _bullshit_ , I come back from space for this?"

"Excuse us, just a moment," Sharon smiles. She swats the larger man on the back of the head and yanks him out of the room.

Luke sighs. "He's pretty pissed off that his Brooklyn apartment is under new management that considers him an enemy of the state."

Jessica barks out a laugh. "Why are you here, then?"

"I - I need to see what you're doing," he says softly. "Cap's right, I don't know what happened to my friends while I was away. Wilson says that we don't have to be on the same page but we all need to be reading from the same book at some point."

"You did Claire dirty. Have you even seen her since you got back?" Misty asks directly.

He scrubs a hand over his face. "I haven't been firing on all cylinders for a while now. I made a mess of things."

Sharon returns alone. "Sorry for the dramatics, but he's fan-boying over the devil so he'll be fine."

"What exactly are you here to negotiate, Carter?" Misty asks.

She glances at Luke who shrugs. "I'm just here to come clean to my girl." Jessica doesn't know Claire's feelings on that subject today.

"Some of our people have been hiding some of their people with yours," Sharon says. "We'd prefer they stay insulated and safe in your sanctuary until the Feds clear out of the city."

"So you did this to piss us off?" Jessica asks, impressed.

"Of course not," Sharon smiles, ignoring Luke's surprised expression. "Cap _really_ wanted to meet Daredevil. I already knew what you'd say but since I'm employed again, I had to make an official attempt."

"The Avengers have people _here_?" Luke asks.

"The Lizards sent people running from all over," Jessica replies. "Background checks haven't been a priority."

"I'm not on the Avengers' payroll, so I can't speak to their affiliations," Sharon tells Luke, smug before winking at Jess. "But some of your JV squad didn't get reunited with their families yet because they trust your boundaries more than the current government structure. If you run into trouble with anyone on your 'blacklist' from here on out, just let me know, okay?"

"Is that part of your new job?" Misty asks.

She smiles. "Absolutely. I plan on cleaning up on my own turf - Cap's place in Midtown is rent controlled - seriously - I'm not letting some martial law bullshit keep me from squatting in style while he fucks off to France."

"Thought you said his place was in Brooklyn," Jessica directs at Luke who throws his hands up.

"Depends on the season, he has a thing about light - he keeps a place in Hell's Kitchen for the shadows, seriously, he needs to go to France," Sharon replies with a fond expression. Jessica can't tell if she's banging the Captain or just part of his family of choice.

Luke splays his hand on the table with a loud slap and looks at Jessica for a long moment and then Misty. "Can I please talk to Claire?"

Jessica hasn't gotten involved in Claire's 'stuff' but Luke's delayed appearance at the compound doesn't sit well in her gut. "When everything went to shit, where's the first place you checked?"

"What?" Luke asks after a beat, as if he doesn't believe she's asking.

Misty snickers.

"I went to Trish's place, then Malcolm. Matt went to Foggy's, then Karen's, then Marci before he sniffed out Claire. Where did you go first?" Jessica clarifies.

"Ouch," Sharon whistles.

"I went to her place first. Then Misty's on the way to yours," Luke replies. "Spiderman recognized me at one of the shelters before I got much further."

Steve steps back into the room with a ginger toddler hanging off his hip and Matt following with a befuddled expression. "Dibs."

"Luke. Claire knows you're here, if she wants to see you - she'll find you," Matt says with a nod of respect to Jessica and Misty for playing interference. "She would like you 'stay out of her lane' for a little longer."

"Did you find the matching mother?" Sharon asks Steve, tickling the shy child as she buried her face in the Captain's shoulder and giggled.

"Yeah, she insists on coming back with us, but Lil' Bit's going to stay here. Once the Feds clear out of Queens, we can put their names on my townhouse," Steve says absently as Matt makes his way between her and Misty.

"Did you know Tony Stark's wife was here?" Matt whispers.

"No shit?" Misty laughs softly. Jessica recognizes the women with short blonde hair as one of the JV logistics team but the freckles should have clued her in to her pre-apocalypse identity before today.

Jessica remembers the shorter brunette that follows her in from an 'incidental' building fire in Queens and makes the connection to the townhouse offer but doesn't have a name to her face. The woman approaches Luke and embraces him without waiting for him to stand. "Mr. Cage, thank you for looking out for my nephew. Peter says you saved his life - "

"Ms. Parker, oh no, he saved my life just as many times - " Luke replies, flustered.

Jessica's distracted by Pepper fucking Potts thanking them and totally blocking her view. She'll have to pick Matt's ears for details later.

"I'm sure you're great, but Claire is a doll and I'm Team Danny until you make it up to her," the woman says and Jessica, Misty and Matt wince.

Luke raises an eyebrow in their direction. "She expects me to stay out of her lane after hearing _that_?"

"How do you feel about France?" Cap asks helpfully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for sticking with me through this one. Ends fluffy and open-ended and varies in tone - but I had fun and hope that you did, too! 
> 
> *cuddles all the kudos & comments*


	7. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm labeling this a 'epilogue' but it's really a fluffy Avengers story inside a Defenders' fic. Does that make sense? If not, that's okay too - I hope it's fun no matter how it fits.

 

  
"Yellow," Matt says and the entire group freezes in place. Frank doesn't reach for his gun - yet.

"Sign?" Jessica whispers from the opposite end of the walking convoy. They'd cleared this neighborhood - twice - before allowing placements but they didn't waste transport for the first settlers of a connected area.

"We're being watched. There's tech, but not the kind I'm used to," Matt says. "Move forward, slowly and I'll be back."

And then he's gone, out of Frank's sight, out of his reach and he's left staring at shadows.

"Did he have his comm in?" Danny shifts into Matt's space seamlessly taking point with his fist slightly glowing but not at full power yet.

"Does he ever?" Frank grumbles.

It doesn't take long - Devil's always been too fast - before he's back clutching a teenager by the scruff of his hoodie. "Bogie," Matt says.

"Human?" Danny asks before anyone moves.

"Yeah. He's coming with us," Matt says. "Can one of you call ahead?"

The kid gives a small wave. "Hi. I'm Peter."

" _Allegedly_ , his aunt's back at HQ," Matt says.

Frank speaks over the comm. "Alert intake that we're bring back a stray. A spider."

"Ooh," Sarah says over the comm. "I mean, copy that! Sorry. Copied."

"We're clear, let's get this move going again," Matt says.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, don't worry. You guys are all on Cap's golden ticket list. You saved Sharon and he _loves_ Sharon," Peter says, holding his aunt's hand while she reaches for her coffee. Matt figures the clinging will wear off eventually.

"He doesn't have much family, you know? If she hadn't been waiting for him when he got back from space, it _wouldn't_ have gone well. Nobody wants him to go to France," he continues. "Even if you turn out to be villains, he won't care because Ms. Carter's okay."

May rubs circles into his back. "Apparently there's a lot of domestic drama going on back at Avengers Central."

Peter shakes his head immediately to deny it. "Oh no, it's all good, Aunt May. I just hear all the gossip because I'm in charge of keeping Cap away from the government meetings. Don't ask me about politics, but I am totally up to date on the hookup betting odds."

May turns to Matt and Danny. "Can I please request emergency housing for my nephew?"

"He can't be running around after curfew, if he'd been in the wrong zone - " Frank grumbles behind them.

"Did you tell anyone on your 'squad' that you were sneaking out?" Matt interrupts, tapping a signal to quiet him when he senses May's pulse quickening.

"No, they're busy arguing about the best place to open portals to see their friends since it's not safe for air traffic," Peter admits.

Danny hesitates. "Why don't they just use the Wakandian Embassy? There's all kinds of stuff in there, and I don't think we staffed it when we reopened the neighborhood."

Peter sighs and throws up his hands. "That would be perfect except Mr. Stark has to do what the military says because of laws and Cap has to do what Mr. Stark says because of reasons."

"You shouldn't be worrying about any of that," May says quickly, growing more concerned by the moment.

"May, do you have space in your suite for him tonight? We'll reach out to his keepers and clear it up," Matt decides. "If you can keep him out of sight until - "

She slings her arm around the kid immediately. "He won't leave my side and I'm not on shift tomorrow."

"What are you thinking, Red?" Frank asks when they step into the hallway.

"Took the superheroes a while to get our friends back, maybe they can get more taken care of if they're all in one place," Matt says.

Danny laughs. "Captain America has a total crush on you."

Frank slides his hand into his back pocket. "That right?"

"He really misses his boyfriend, who lives a lot closer to France than here," Matt says but he leans into the contact as they get on the elevator. "Can you get Parker added to the building count? We shouldn't be gone past midnight."

"I'm not working intake if you're going back out," Frank protests.

"Nah, you're working comms because you have to wake Misty and get the meeting set up with Carter's people in twenty minutes," Matt replies, kissing him chastely. "You owe me. I changed a diaper."

" _Ew_ ," Danny whispers.

"It wasn't worth it. Don't believe the hype," Matt agrees as Frank sighs into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"I hate underground," Jessica mutters, following their seeing-eye-Devil deeper into the subway tunnel.

"Not as much as I do," Matt says in a low voice. "Three, no, four incoming."

"Why can't you count?" Danny slows down and Matt, tuned in, tempers his steps.

"One is very quiet. Trained. Maybe the Widow, or the sniper," Matt says. "The Captain's with them, and Stark."

"I didn't agree to that much of a meet and greet," Jessica groans. She's not a fan of that much flash. Trish probably loves him.

She spots a flashlight down through the darkness and Matt snaps his fingers twice for call and response.

" _Seriously? There's no one following us - the streets are clear_ ," Tony Stark's voice drifts toward them.

" _We fucked off to space, these are the rules now,_ " Rogers replies. " _Be nice. You promised_."

_"I'm here, aren't I?"_

"This should be fun," Jessica grumbles, flicking on her lantern now that they're at the destination. "Ten minute walk, quiet time now."

The blonde woman approaches and sizes her up with sharp eyes. "Jones. We're going to be great friends," she says, flashing a silver flask on her belt and taking the lantern. "Lead the way."

"Daylight's tricky because the entrances are easily watched, but you can avoid the night patrols this way if you're quick," Matt says. Stark frowns and waves his hand in front of his face but Danny snatches his wrist immediately.

"Rude and inappropriate. You stay at the back of the line now," Danny says.

"I'm telling Pepper," the archer, Barton, she thinks says, falling into step with Steve.

"Shit, sorry, Mr. Murdock, no offense intended of course," Stark mutters.

 

* * *

 

_"Uncle Steve!"_

Matt hadn't requested the building be online when they get back but Frank and David are waiting inside the basement entrance, with the Stark toddler if his senses are right.

"Hey, munchkin, _mwah_ \- can't talk to you long today," Steve says with an _oomph_ as he scoops up the kid.

"Whyyyy..."

"Because your daddy has been whining about you forever," Steve says.

The kid squeals and someone starts to cry but he isn't sure if it's Stark or the child.

"What is this place?" Clint asks him after greeting Frank and David with wary respect.

"Wakandian Embassy, it was a weird location for it, but fell inside our power grid," Danny says excitedly as he leads the way upstairs to what sounds like a whirring computer room. "We locked it down ages ago."

Steve laughs and claps him on the back. "Stark can't touch anything but I have all the codes for this place."

"Don't make me say bad words in front of my kid," Tony scolds as he takes his child into one of the side rooms that Matt figures is safe for playtime considering the sounds that follow.

"Does my hair look okay? Sorry," Steve says as he remembers Matt's blind and turns to Natasha. "Is - "

Matt hopes he can distract her from whatever silent seduction she's been pulling on Jessica. He doesn't trust the spy but she immediately goes to work grooming Captain America to make him presentable. "You are a useless _wreck_ of a man and I'm _ashamed_ to be seen with you," she says fondly.

Clint laughs softly. "It's not the first time he's talked to his boyfriend but communication's monitored since we're enemies of the state."

"Not an enemy of _France_ ," Steve grumbles.

"Shut it," Natasha says and pushes him toward the console. "Call your boyfriend."

"Until they figure things out, use the tunnel to get in and out - but anyone not on Matt's radar is trespassing," Frank tells Clint.

"Is that the deal we agreed on?" Matt asks him, surprised.

"Carter and Misty sent a memo," Frank replies.

 

* * *

 

The optimism fades quickly once Steve can't link up the communications with his original instructions, codes or not.

"I know I'm the least ranked out of everyone here, but just - please?" David twists his fingers anxiously and gives Frank a desperate look.

Steve sighs and stands up, offering the chair to him.

"You sure about that? You don't even know him," Natasha says but she seems pretty comfortable sharing drinks with Jessica and Hawkeye and doesn't bother to move more than an eyebrow to disapprove.

"His wife's cool and he hasn't worked for the government since they had him killed," Steve shrugs.

David stumbles into the chair. "It's terrifying you know that."

Steve moves to stand with Matt and Frank. "Peter didn't give you guys any trouble, did he? He really misses his aunt."

"Why didn't you send him when you sent the others?" Matt asks.

Tony Stark chooses that moment to join them, kid on his hip. "That was my call. Secret identities are annoying and complicated. I just crawled through a sewer tunnel to see my kid."

"It wasn't a sewer - " Danny starts but Clint passes him a glass and he shuts up.

"We didn't know where the dusted heroes would end up," Tony continues, passing his sleeping daughter to Steve so he can snoop over David's shoulder for a moment. "It was a lucky break that Spidey had Luke Cage on the other side - he was in space when everything went to hell and there's no way we would have found him again if he ended up back there."

"Got the satellite, need your code if you don't want me to hack it," David says, glaring at Tony like only a computer geek can pull off.

"We made sure our alien allies ended up in Wakanda with Thor, but the rest was a crap shoot. The lizard invasion that went down while we were gone wasn't in the plan," Tony says, rounding on Matt and Frank. "Your little commune took care of my family and I owe you."

"We're legally dead, make business deals with Danny," Matt says after a beat.

"Cap already gave us his Hell's Kitchen apartment," Frank adds, smirking when Matt snorts in surprise. "I hear it has great shadows."

The main screen flickers to life and reveals a pretty teenager with braids and the Scarlet Witch painting each other's nails and sharing an oversized tub of ice cream.

"Wanda!" Steve calls excitedly but the sound isn't on and the two girls have no reaction. "Ice cream and manicures, oh no, they're upset," he whispers when he processes the glitch.

" _Relax_ , Papa Bear," Natasha says. "Pastels mean they're in a good mood."

Tony freezes and motions to one of the side screens. "Vision. They got Vision back - "

"The goats aren't dead! God, I was so worried they were going to eat Bucky's goats," Steve cuts him off, pointing to another screen where a one-armed man is bottle-feeding a small goat.

"Priorities, guys," Clint snickers. "Maybe take off the mute button?"

"My bad," David says, clicking some extra keys.

"Shuri? Wanda?" Cap calls again and the two girls visibly react. The witch's magic is the only reason there's not a pastel polish emergency across the table.

"You got the clean link working!" Shuri exclaims.

Steve hip-checks David out of the chair with an apologetic look. " _Sorry_ , she won't like you touching the tech until she knows you better."

"As long as Stark stays five feet away from everything, he's fine, Captain," Shuri winks. "Are you at the Embassy?"

"Not officially," Steve says.

"Whose child is that?" Wanda asks and Steve freezes.

"Finders keepers," he replies after a beat.

"Loser," Tony sighs, taking the sleeping kid. "She's mine. Top secret but you're approved to know."

"Send my congratulations to Pepper," Wanda replies flatly. "Is that why you're holding our Captain **hostage**?"

"It's not like that, it's politics, Wanda. It's better this way for now - is everyone okay?" Steve redirects.

Frank and Matt make their way toward the door and Danny joins them. "We're going to stick around with David and make sure they get out before dawn."

Matt tilts his head toward Jess and snaps his fingers twice. She gives him the finger and he pauses. "Did she flip me off?"

"I'm monitoring the situation," Danny laughs. "Go before Misty comes on shift to yell at you for all this."

 

* * *

 

"The King of Wakanda shook my hand."

Frank pauses to check for Matt's soft and steady breathing behind him before he closes the bedroom door and pointedly does not shoot the too-early guest. "Morning, Misty."

She blinks at him vacantly. "He's - he invited me to visit Wakanda - he's - "

" _Misty_. Is there an emergency?" Frank asks, not sure how to handle one of the most confident and in-control women he knows fritzing out on his couch.

"The King of Wakanda requests an audience. I gave him permission to use the Embassy, like he shouldn't need permission since it's his embassy but - portal travel isn't really government sanctioned or possible by current science."

Frank takes a deep breath. " **Red**. Misty needs you." It takes five seconds for Matt to step out and he regrets waking him from a sleep that would allow that long of a delay.

"The King of Wakanda shook my hand, Matt. He wants to see our community when he's finished yelling at people," Misty says. "He shook my _hand_."

Matt blinks and then immediately disappears back into the bedroom. Great backup. " _Coffee_!" Matt calls through the door after a beat.

Frank figures he deserves coffee duty for waking him up. He's relieved to find Matt wearing a shirt and sweatpants when he returns. "You don't need my permission for anything, Misty, what's this really about?"

"I'm a cop, not a politician or a spokeswoman - or a superhero - " Misty stammers until Matt takes her hand.

"Who's been talking shit to you? Is the military on your ass again - or those fucking Avengers?" Matt asks sharply. Frank puts the coffee mugs down and mentally counts how many guns he keeps in this room.

Misty laughs and the tension seems to leech out of her. "No, _sorry_ , turn off the 'defend your honor' alarm."

Frank gets it. "You needed a huddle."

Matt wrinkles his face in confusion. "But - "

"Drink your coffee," Misty smiles, patting his hand. "I shouldn't have barged in."

"We've got an open-door policy for Varsity," Frank says. If they'd been having good morning sex then Matt would have heard her come in.

"What kind of read did you get off the heroes?" Matt asks, slumping back into the couch now that he's been called off-duty for emotional support.

"Thor's just as impressive as he looks on TV and the Scarlet Witch snarls at anyone that gets too close to Cap and threatened to blast Manhattan off the map if Stark gets in her line of sight. Sam Wilson's got some family in the building so he requests to be Switzerland if it'll give him a chance to say hi to his Mom. Stark's a lot easier to take with Colonel Rhodes and Banner around, but there's some definite tension."

"That's a _lot_ of people," Matt says. "There's someone else, isn't there?  I count someone else."

"Oh, Wanda's boyfriend. You already got a heartbeat count?" Misty asks suspiciously.  "He's a cyborg, maybe?"

Matt smiles brightly. "The sweater guy. I can't wait to tell Foggy."

Sweater guy? "Foggy?"

"When I was playing dead, I made friends with a guy at the library. He wasn't - " Matt touches each fingertip with his thumb to try to explain. "He wasn't quite human, _almost_ but, anyway. Foggy didn't trust him because his sweaters were allegedly 'not of this earth'."

"So you're friends with Vision. Out of all the Avengers, that's the one you know?" Misty laughs.

"He's a nice guy, but isn't he a little old for Wanda?" Matt asks.

"I told you to turn off the 'defend your honor' alert, that goes for witches and the robots that love them, too," Misty says, still laughing softly.

Frank brushes his hand through Matt's hair but the guy's got a point.  "How would you _card_ a robot?  Like, would the birthday even count?"

"Do you think he has - _genitalia_?" Matt whispers as if shocked that he's never considered it.

"Oh my God, please stop - " Misty doubles over.

"You're a cop, you should be all over this - " Matt protests but Frank pushes the coffee mug into his hand again.  

 

* * *

 

"I promise I'm not hitting on your boyfriend," Steve says, leaning heavily against the wall outside of the over-filled conference room in the freshly reopened Embassy.

Frank snorts and manages not to check his guns. "Gossip doesn't bother me, I know who he comes home to."

Steve smiles brightly. "Good, because it's not really about that."

_Dammit_. "What's it about then?"

"Fantasy Football, but with superheroes," Wanda answers for him, appearing and sitting down at Steve's feet so she can wind her arms around his leg to lean her head on his knee. "Cap always ranks the Devil higher than everyone else. The blind thing only adds points to his profile but we can never put it on record."

"Why are you clingy?" Steve asks, patting her head fondly.

"I don't like France," Wanda replies. Frank snorts and Steve glares at him but there's no heat in it. "What?"

"You know I'm just saying that to piss off Stark, Wanda," Steve sighs. "Everybody knows that."

"But you gave away all your New York houses," Wanda frowns.

"Because Clint owns a whole building in Bed Stuy," Steve laughs. "And my boyfriend promised to take me to Paris and I want him to know where to pick me up when I get permission to stand down."

Wanda studies Frank with curious eyes. "You're the Punisher. Your stats are going to be through the roof when they update your alliances on the scorecard."

"And now they all have experience with alien weaponry, more XP," Steve adds. "We _do_ know a lot more aliens, though - we're going to have to redo the whole bracket."

"You guys are all insane, aren't you?" Frank huffs.

"Saving the world is really hard," Steve nods solemnly. Natasha sits down on his free side and hugs his knee. He glances down at her with raised eyebrows.  "Seriously?"

"She's so _pretty_ and _smart_ and _mean_. I think I'm in love," Natasha says flatly.

"I thought you gave up on girls," Wanda smirks.

" _Girls_ ," Natasha scoffs. "Jessica is a _woman_."

Steve sighs and pats her hair with a glance at Frank. "Can you pretend not to have heard that part?"

"Sure thing," Frank agrees. "Just like I didn't see you making out with the King of Wakanda earlier."

"He's just so pretty and _smart_ \- " Steve starts, eyes going distant but shifting to attention when the door opens.

"Guys, _seriously_? Come on," Sam Wilson says, holding open the door and successfully shaming them back into the room. "You too, Castle, don't think you're off the hook."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be ready for Endgame. Group hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyric tags belong to Shinji Moon.


End file.
